runes_video_game_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters and folklore
Blabla name of character? Will it be a set character, or customizable within a certain frame? __TOC__ The main character Background The game will most likely start with an introduction to the character's story. I haven't decided on what the story will be yet, but here could be some thoughts to improve on, develop or consider. The story starts with the character as a child, probably around 8-10 years old. He has grown up with either his father or uncle alone, but it shouldn't be a spiderman reference. It is yet unknown (to me) what had happened to the mother or parents, and maybe the game doesn't inform on it. While growing up, his dad/uncle taught him how to survive in the wild, shooting with a bow and fighting with a sword. The main character is in other words in good shape and well experienced from his childhood, allowing him to become as strong, fast and smart as he will be as a grown up. He is also taught humbleness and honor somehow, I don't know how much it should shine through from the start. One option for the plot is that the village they live in gets raided by orcs and the father/uncle must join in with the rest of the defenders to fight off the orcs. He demands that the main character flees into the woods to save himself, but the defenders are outnumbered before any external aid comes to fight back the orcs. This results in the death of the father/uncle, even though the village is eventually saved. This leaves the main character on his own and he grows up learning to support himself independently. Yet unknown where he spends his time, but he stays in peace until he is about 20, maybe even in the same village. Somehow he comes in conversation with a man with important military responsibility for the region. Our character is told some of the most important facts about the game - that the orcs have built up armies ready for battle, with the intention of wiping out all resistance. Orcs are roaming freely through the lands, and have been gaining advantage for so long that many of them don't even walk in big groups. Many villages have been raided, and territory lost, decreasing the good guys' chance to fight back with strength. This situation should have come gradually for the past 10 years, it shouldn't be a complete shock for the main character. Still, it's enough to make him realize that he's needed, and the game starts when he realizes there's not much time left before the enemy will reach back to these lands. He decides to set out on his own and to aid in the defense of his people's lands. From here, the player chooses what to do and where to go. Characters Folklore The game will most likely have a very a folkloric feel to it. This could come through in rumors, tales and books. For example there could be one or more mountains that are considered dangerous and mysterious. For example, a mountain stands between two locations, for example villages or cities. But everyone goes around the mountain and making a big detour because of the danger they believe to dwell on it. This could be a dragon, for example. I want there to be one dragon, but only one, probably. It should be hard to find, off the main trail, and you will tell you're getting near if you come to a place with burned trees and vegetation. The dragon will be immortal and unharmable, and can kill you in a matter of seconds if you get too close. Other than that, it will be passive and guard a cave. Whether or not it's ever possible to get into the cave, I don't know yet. It would in any case have to be at a time the dragon wasn't guarding it, in other words by mere chance. This will add excitement and danger. Other examples of folklore could be enchanted locations, other rare immortal monsters such as a giant (as in giant) sea snake/sea worm and other rare folkloric beings from the woods. I also intend to add in some secrets that are very hard to figure out.